The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present
by Darkfire Shadow
Summary: Rated for langue Yami's Queen has returned but how come he didn't tell anyone he remembered her What's Bakura's and Marik's strange interest in her Better summery inside
1. The First Day of the beiginng

Shadow: Alright everyone it's me  
  
Alley: Do you think they care??  
  
Shadow: Well. they.  
  
Alley: I take so much pleasure in annoying you, you know that?  
  
Shadow: Yes I do, all to well. anyway on with my lovely little story.  
  
Kai: Are you feeling alright. your way to perky.  
  
Shadow: I'm fine I just want to type my story so STUP UP ALREADY  
  
Kai: Fine, fine, have it your way. you sure are moody today.  
  
Shadow: Alright now on with the story, and there's the better summery here.  
  
Summery: Yami's Queen has come back from the past. But how come he didn't tell anyone he remembered her? What's the strange fascination Bakura and Marik have with her, and why does Kaiba keep staring at her? Also how come she refuses to tell Yami and Bakura about there past. Read and find the answer to all these questions and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never ever ever will!!!!  
  
Shadow: Enjoy!!!!  
  
"Talking out loud" 'Thinking' * Noise or action*  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami though mind link/ //Yami talking to Yugi though mind link//  
  
~Ryou talking to Bakura~ ~ ~Bakura talking to Ryou~ ~  
  
  
  
The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present  
  
Yami.Yami.Yami. the sweet voice echoed in Yami's ears. 'It must be an angel" he thought. "YAMI" "AHHHH" a thump was heard when Yami had fell off his bed and was now face first on the ground. "Maybe not", Yami said, although it was muffled and inaudible." Hurry up Yami breakfast is ready and you're running late", Yugi chirped as he skipped out of Yami's bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
Yami turned on his back so he was know staring at the ceiling. "Nope definitely not an angel. just my other half. Yami sighed and got up off the floor. He closed the door to his room and looked around at it. The walls were painted a dark blue. His bed had a wood headboard, red and black sheets and pillows were lazily piled on the bed. The floor was oak wood as his bed, and desk. His room was square shape with the dresser and shelves right across from his bed. His shelves had many of his chain belts and spike collars and stuff , piled here and there. His desk had one of those spinning chairs and was black and grey. Yugi didn't trust Yami with a computer so he was just paper and pencils. The desk had piles of papers with Egyptian writing on it. A trash can also was overflowing with paper as well. (My Yami is a paper waster is he not??) The window's had red and blue curtains that were pulled tightly closed, so the room had little light. By the bed was a silver stereo on the oak night stand.  
  
Yami got up and walked over to the dresser he pulled out the school uniform, and slipped the pants on. He then tossed his night shirt on the ground and starting searching for his school jacket. 'Where could it possible be'? He dropped to the ground so he was now on under the bed. "There you are" he said to no one really. He than went over to his chair, put on a black t-shirt, pulled on the jacket, grabbed his black backpack, put on one of his thousands of spiked collars and headed out of his room. As he went down the stairs he fingered the eye of his puzzle that hung around his neck. He skipped the last three steps and shouted "YUGI WHERE ARE YOU" "I'M IN THE KITCHEN AND WHY ARE YOU. Yugi turned to see an annoyed Yami holding he's ears and glaring at him. . Yelling", Yugi finished slowly and just not as loud. "I'm not sure" Yami said. "Come, on Yami we have to go before we are later than we already are", Yugi said as he grabbed Yami's arm and they marched out the door and down the end of the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FOR RA'S SAKE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!!!! Yelled a pissed off Bakura. "Please Bakura calm down; they will be here soon enough" Ryou said with a slight English accent. "Yes Tomb Robber please do" Bakura spun around to come face to face with no other than .. Yami. "Hello Pharaoh", Bakura said in a deadly voice. The two continued to stare at each until no one but, well Yami and Bakura, could not stand it any longer. "Sooooooooooo Joey where are Tristan and Tea", asked Yugi "Well Tristan broke is' leg in ah motorcycle accident' and well Tea "Is Tristan alright Joey", Ryou asked with a worried expression on his face. "Oh, he's fine, just run into one' of those poles. pretty stupid of him", Joey said. "What about Tea", Yugi asked. "Oh ya' she went with her mom an' dad on ah cruise ship", Joey. "And they don't have to go to school for at least another month that's not fair!!! " Settle' down yug'", Joey was trying to calm an angry Yugi down. "Ummm guys I think we need to head off to school", Ryou pointed out. The three others began to walk off. As the two Ancient Egyptians continued the pointless staring contest. Joey and Yugi walked back words and pulled the two as Ryou sweat dropped and ran to catch up. Boy, it was gonna be a looooooooooong day.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow: I hope you guys liked that.  
  
Alley: It was too short, and there was NO FIGHTING PARTS.  
  
Shadow: it's only the first chapter!!! Nothing exciting is supposed to happen yet. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and better. I. was just giving you a sample of my wonderful writing ability.  
  
Alley: So that's what you call it. it's all so clear now.  
  
Shadow: SHUT UP ALREADY.  
  
Alley: Gosh, you sure are moody, you did eat when you toke our depression pills. riiiiht?????  
  
Shadow: No comment. Read and Review please it makes me update faster, *very sad hopeless voice* and I don't get at least one little tiny review I meant not go on.  
  
Alley: Please review so she's happy. Now I'm going to have a LITTLE talk with her.  
  
Shadow: You will never take me alive HAHAHAHAHAHA REVIEW!!!!!HAHAHAHA 


	2. What the day had in store, and the night...

Shadow: Ok, if anyone is reading this here is the other chapter. Well probably, Not because no one reviewed but, I don't care!!! I started this story and I Will finish even if I get flamed!!!  
  
Alley: You lied to the readers.  
  
Shadow: When!?!?!?!?  
  
Alley: *clears throat* you said and quote. "I may not finish this story if I don't get at least one little review" end quote.  
  
Shadow: Well. I just decided to finish in case someone out there wants me to continue.  
  
Alley: Uh. Yah right, you're just obsessive and once you start something you finish it.  
  
Kai: So that explains why your room is always so clean, and, it's so tidy it's scary.  
  
Kailhae': Also explains why she saves her review alerts in there own file by date. And all her other e-mails are neatly arranged.  
  
Shadow: You just all shut your mouths!!! Now on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. The only thing I own is the Plotline and a character that will be reveled in the next chapter.  
  
The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present  
  
Chapter two:  
What the day had in store and what night has planned  
  
Yami sighed as he flopped onto his bed. His stared up at the ceiling he started thinking about the first day of school. It had started out normal but it took a deadly turn in 3rd period social studies.  
  
*Yami's flash back of social studies*  
  
"Alright class for the first day of school we will be studying about Ancient Egypt!!!  
Doesn't this sound exciting!!!" the teacher said in a way to perky and high pitch voice that  
would make dogs howl and class break.  
  
The rest of the class groaned. All expect three. One a former Pharaoh,  
Another former Tomb Robber and a still Psycho manic. If you guessed  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik. you guessed right. The three lifted there heads from  
There heads and gasp!!! Looked like they were paying attention.  
  
"Now class the Pharaohs of Egypt was usually cruel and uncaring.  
  
*Crash* Yami had stood up so fast his chair was now on the floor.  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE, PHARAOHS WERE FAIR IN THERE PUNISHEMENT, SO  
IT CAN NOT BE CONSINDERED CRUEL!!!!!" Yami burst out before anyone could stop  
him.  
  
"Yami please sit down right now, and please be quiet", the teacher told Yami in a clam voice  
but I came out very high pitched and everyone covered there ears.  
  
Yami picked up his chair, put one hand in his face and didn't say another word.  
Bakura and Marik exchanged a glance and were having a very hard time holding there  
laughter in.  
  
The teacher turned her back to write something on the chalk board and the two just exploded  
with laughter. The turned swiftly turned and yelled "Bakura, Marik, and Yami head down to  
the principal's office"  
  
Yami took his hand out of his face and said, "I didn't do anything!" "NOW!!!" The teacher  
She said as she pointed toward the door.  
  
Bakura and Marik each took one of Yami's arms as they dragged him out of the classroom as  
He continued to plead his innocence.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Yami sighed again. He now had detention for the rest of next week with the Tomb Robber and the Mind Controlling Freak.  
  
He rolled over so he could look out the window. As he stared into the moon he let himself give way to the darkness of passage to the dream world.  
  
He was running. The only source off light was from the pale white moon. He felt the soft cool silk of his purple and red and clothing. The puzzle was a even more polished and shinning gold. He was barefoot and running on cool marble floors that seemed to led to no where. There were huge pillars he passed that seemed to reach the heavens. He seemed to disappear as he ran though the shadows of the tall and mighty pillars.  
  
He felt as if was running for eternity. His sided ached and he was having trouble breathing. He finally came to stop as he reached two huge doors. He pushed them open. They made a slow and creaking sound as they were opened. He stepped inside.  
  
Inside the room was the same marble color white as every thing else. Ahead of him were two huge open windows with no glass or screen. But, there was a person. Yami took another step forward and looked closer. It was women. Wearing a long white silk dress with bell shaped sleeves. He faced her back, and Yami took three steps closer when she slowly turned around. Yami couldn't see her face for shadows covered her face. She stretched out her hand and just when Yami was going to take it.  
  
Yami snapped his eyes open. But, quickly closed them to shield them from the blinding sun.  
He slowly opened them again and adjusted to the light. He relaxed and turned from his side to  
Face the ceiling. 'What was that dream. or was it a dream it was so freighting. Why does it  
Scare me so much??'  
  
Yami again sighed and got off his bed. He went toward his dresser threw on clothes. And headed down stairs. He heard voice and as he reached the final step he noticed people were in the living room. He saw Yugi talking with Shadi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were sitting on the couch. And even the famous Seto Kaiba was sitting in one of the arm chairs.  
  
"Yami, good your up Shadi has something he needs to tell us", Yugi said as he sat down in the other arm chair. Yami went and stood by Yami.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. The magic of the Items is starting to act up. I fear the greatest evil the world has ever known, my be spreading and feeding off the magic of the Items. So I'm going to need your permission to enter your minds to find and destroy such evil. And we must hurry."  
  
"What a minute so there is a force more powerful and evil than me!!!" Marik asked.  
  
Shadi looked in deep thought and then replied "Uh, yes???"  
  
"WE MUST STOP SUCH A FORCE OF GREAT EVIL FROM PLAUGING THE BEAUTIFUL EARTH."!!!!! Marik said.  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Marik since when did you care about the earth and its beauty" Bakura said as we raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
  
"Since, I'm the one that won't be destroying the beauty" he stated ever so simply.  
  
"Alright, I shall start with Yami, Please follow me", Shadi said as he walked toward the storage closet, on the other end of the living room.  
  
In the room there was just a simple chair and behind it were a few dusty boxes around the room. Yami sat down in the chair, as Shadi pulled out the Key and slowly walked toward him.  
  
Shadow: Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffie. aren't I evil???  
  
Alley: Yes the evilest of them all.  
  
Shadow: Thank YOU to ALL those WONDERFUL Reviewers.  
  
Alley: But there are no reviewers, not even ONE!!!!  
  
Shadow: its called sarcasm, you know, you use it an awful lot.  
  
Alley: So that's what it was called, it was driving me insane even more than I am now.  
  
Shadow: Is that even possible???  
  
Alley: Don't push it.  
  
Shadow: Please if anyone read this please review!!! It's not very good for a writer to waste there words on a plain old no one. Please Review!!!!! 


	3. The Mystery Women

Shadow: YES YES YES!!!!!  
  
Alley: Why do you keep saying yes???  
  
Shadow: Because we got reviewers!!! These wonderful people include My very first reviewer's aquamermaid, Elf of Insanity, and Shadow Realm Goddess!!! To thank you to kind people I give you many thanks and hugs, and a life time supply of invisible Yu-Gi-Oh plusies dolls of your favorite characters!!!  
  
Alley: I see.  
  
Shadow: Now you're starting to sound like our shrink.  
  
Alley: WHAT THE HELL IS A SHRINK!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Don't you remember, it's that lady we see almost every week and she ask us all those questions, and gives us those pills which you hate to help with depression??? Does it ring any bells???  
  
Alley: So that is what that person is we keep seeing. Now I get it. wait. I'm still very, very, very confused.  
  
Shadow: Just don't worry about it; you don't even talk to the lady. Any way on with the story and disclaimer. DISCLAIMER GET OUT OF MAKE UP, YOUR ON!!!  
  
*disclaimer comes running out of dressing room*  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing Shadow own is the plot and the new character that will appear in like well. a lot of sentences. She does not own Yu-Gi- Oh and never ever will!!!  
  
The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present  
  
Chapter 3: The Mystery Women  
  
Shadi walked slowly toward Yami and held the Key to his forehead. Shadi prepared himself as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them he found himself in the hall way Yami's soul room.  
  
Shadi walked up to the iron door and pushed it open. It looked the same as the first time he saw it. Only one thing was missing. Yami. He continued to walk the steps and though the doors that led to more walls with doors. It seemed as if Shadi had been walking for hours but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Shadi had walked passed more doors and more hallways. He was careful where he stepped and took mental notes of which way he turned and where certain doors would lead.  
  
He continued walking but stop dead in his tracks. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned around see if he could find out what it was. But then he heard a door slam shut to his right. He stared at the door for a few seconds and then cautiously, stepped forward to the door. He slowly opened the door. It made a rusty noise as it opened. Than he saw it. It was an out line of a person. It was too dark so Shadi couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Who are you", Shadi asked.  
  
The person laughed and then let out a very sad sigh. "Follow and you shall see" The person than turned there back to Shadi and ran down the hall.  
  
Shadi at first was against the idea of following this mysteries person. But to bad for Shadi, curiosity grabbed a hold of him, and before he knew what he was doing. he was running after the other person.  
  
* Back in the real world*  
  
"Ok why I am I here in the first place"  
  
"Because you were a priest in ancient times so you. how would I know!!!?" Marik had tried to answer poor Kaiba's, but he really had no idea.  
  
Kaiba stood up from his seat and starting waking toward the door.  
  
"Hey Priest where you think you're going???" asked or more like mocking Bakura questioned.  
  
"That weirdo said that this has to do with your fairy tale items. Since I don't have one and I really don't care one bit, I'm leaving, and one more thing.STOP CALLING ME PRIEST!!!!" Kaiba then opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Yugi Ryou and Malik all looked at each other, got up and went out the door to get him back inside the house.  
  
* Back inside Yami's Soul Room  
  
As Shadi ran Magical Torches started to light his way. Every time he took one step forward on torch was lit some how. No matter how long he ran he still couldn't seem to catch up with that strange person he was running after. He came to a sudden stop about a centimeter away from smashing right into a large stone door. He took several deep breaths to get back to breathing normal. He pushed the door opened, as he stepped in side the door slammed behind him. Fear seemed to be being to grow in Shadi as he strained to let his eyes used to the darkness of the room.  
  
Than a few torches on the walls seemed to flicker to life. The lights seemed to cast eerie shadows on the walls. The room was quite large; Shadi faced three pillars in a row on each side of a grand stair case. It led to a platform in the middle of the room. The Platform was a circle, and all around it were stairs leading to the top. In front of Shadi on the stairs his eyes rested on a large statue of a cat black cat in a sitting position. And a little was apart from the black cat was, was a white cat in the position. As he explained the room a little bit more his eyes went back to the stairs.  
  
And there sitting on them was a women. He had brown hair that fell to her waist, with natural highlights from the sun. Her skin was white with only a slight tan to it. She was wearing a black t-shirt, but it had pull on gloves that went about to the t-shirt but stop so some skin was shown. The gloves should have went around her fingers, but they fell all the way to her finger nails in bell shaped sleeves. She has dark blue jeans on with a silver chain on the right side and a gold chain in the left. Shadi caught her eyes, and they amazed him. They seemed to peering into his very soul, yet he also found the eyes so familiar. Then hit him like a brick was swung right across his face. There was only one person he knew with those paralyzing violet eyes, and it was.  
  
"Hello Shadi, It seems you got my message", the women spoke.  
  
"Y-Yes but I thought it was a force of evil", Shadi asked.  
  
"Shadi do not always assume something of great power must be of a dark force" The women then stood and walked toward Shadi. She stopped at his side and turned to him.  
  
"You may go and explore, find what you thought you came for. but I must warn you to take caution".  
  
Shadi glanced at her, and then made his way up the stairs. Suddenly the cat's eyes started glowing. The Black cat's eyes a silver and the white cat's gold. Shadi stopped as he watched and was paralyzed with fear and fascination. Then he suddenly found him self being thrown back by the power though all the halls doors.  
  
In real life*  
  
Yami eyes snapped open as he watched as Shadi was thrown threw the door breaking it in half. He looked down at the puzzle. To his amazement the puzzle was glowing a brilliant gold. Then Yami found himself thrown against the wall. He looked at the ground and found the part of the puzzle with the eye on it broken in half, and it was glowing silver. The silver started leaving the broken puzzle piece to form a shape of a person. Then Yami found himself face to face with a beautiful woman with violet eyes.  
  
Shadow: Mirror, Mirror on the on the wall who's the wickest of them all.  
  
Mirror: You are Shadow, for the evil cliffies you have left.  
  
Shadow: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, you get the point. Alright I didn't tell you who the woman was in this chapter but I will for sure in the next one. Alright I need one review to continue if so if you want another CHAPTER REVIEW!!!!! It can be anything, anything at all just one little tiny review and that's all I need. Thanks for reading And REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The Violet Eyed Beauty

Shadow: Hey, everyone thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Alley: I think we need to call Ripley's, we got reviewers.  
  
Shadow: Well just ignore her. Wait I thought I told you to not watch That show anymore.  
  
Alley: Well I thought you told me not to, so I did, anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. I do own that mystery women that will finally be realved in this chapter.  
  
*The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present*  
  
Chapter Four: A Violet Eyed Beauty  
  
Yami stared into eyes of violet. They weren't like Yugi's though. They held a slight tinge of blue to them. He looked at the rest of her face. She had brown waist length hair, which was a light brown. She had natural sun streaks that gave the rest of the hair softest looking beauty he had never seen. Her skin had a slight tan to it, and looked so soft and cream like though. Plainly though she was a natural beauty. No make up, and still so beautiful.  
  
"Yami"  
  
Yami looked into her eyes once more. They held so much hope and love and caring in them. Yami was so studded he couldn't bring himself to say anything in reply.  
  
"Yami, do. do you remember me"  
  
Her voice it was so soft and clam and gentle and full of hope. But there was a little fear. Was she afraid. but of what.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!"  
  
Yami spun his head around to see Bakura in the doorway. With Marik behind him. The violet eyed quickly stood up from where she sitting.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF RA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!!!?" She yelled right back at him. Even in yelling her voice still sounded of an angel. only a very angry angel.  
  
"Did.You.Just. Call Me A Tomb Robber???"  
  
"Yes I did, wait did you just ask me who I was a little while ago."  
  
"Yes, Why are you asking" Bakura raised an eyebrow in question and took a step forward. Marik than came into the room as well.  
  
"So none of you know who I am?" She held a look of disbelief.  
  
"Ummmmmm." Marik stepped forward and starting walking around her. Bakura then went after him doing the same thing.  
  
"She does look awful familiar, doesn't she Bakura??"  
  
"Yes Marik she does, it's like I know who she is but I have no clue to who she is."  
  
"You do know that made no sense riiiiiighhhttt.. Bakura. Millennium Item."  
  
Bakura at the violet eyed and there for sure rested a Millennium Item right on her left ring finger.  
  
Bakura quickly grabbed her wrist and was about to take it right off her finger when.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Bakura completely ignoring her started to grab the Millennium Item. But as soon as he laid his hand on it, it starting glowing a bright silver, and before Bakura could do any movement. He found himself thrown against the wall by a silver force.  
  
"I warned you, but did you listen noooooo."  
  
"Wait just a second, there are only seven Millennium Items. So why do you have the eighth one???"  
  
Bakura got up from wall and walked over and looked down to the women's hand.  
  
"What the. I have the Millennium ring. How come you have a ring as well??"  
  
In did the women's Millennium was ring. But unlike Bakura's her's was a lot smaller and fit perfectly one her finger.  
  
"Well as much as I don't want to talk to you. I have the eighth forgotten Millennium Item. The Millennium Ring Of Protection. And now I will be going." With that she walked right past Bakura, and out of the room.  
  
Bakura and Marik looked at each other and ran right out of the room after her.  
  
"Oh no" Yami quickly stood up but was too late in stopping them. He heard a crash a scream, a curse, another crash, and very loud ACH, and then sounded like someone running up the stairs, and then someone crashing down the stairs, and then a door was slammed shut.  
  
Yami slowly walked out of the room, and into the living room. He found Marik behind the couch. He wasn't moving and it looked like he was knocked out. From the looks of it He was probably pushed and then fell over the couch. Yami left Marik, and what he found next wanted to make him burst out laughing. At the bottom the stairs was a knocked out Bakura. It looked like he was pushed from the top the stairs. Yami just smirked and slowly walked up the stairs. He looked in Yugi's Grandpa's and then something hit him. He had heard a door slam before. And the only other room with the door closed was his. He slowly walked toward the end and stop. He knocked softly on his door. He did feel a little weird knocking on his own door. But the door was for sure already locked.  
  
"Go away" Yami sighed and slid his back against the door.  
  
The violet eyed women or more like girl heard a noise from the other side. 'Dam' she thought. She knew he was sitting just like her know and wasn't going any where any time soon.  
  
She felt the tears start to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 'Did he really forget me, how could he?' Just thinking about it broke her heart even more than it was now.  
  
She heard a very faint noise. So small so quiet if you were not listening you would have even heard it. He was humming. A lovely little melody, she had always loved it and had sung it many times before. 'Is this a sign perhaps he did not forget me after all maybe he stills." Her thoughts were broken by Yami had cleared his throat.  
  
" Ashtai' "  
  
Shadow: Yes I know I'm so evil another cliffie. Oh and you finally know the violet eyed women's name Ashtai' for those who don't know what the name means it means  
  
Ashtai'- Forgotten Angel  
  
And it's not Japanese it's in another langue so don't tell me I'm wrong because I am not. Also she might sound like she looks like me, but trust me if you saw her like I see her, she looks nothing like me, just to let you know. Alright if you want another chapter I need one little review and I'll continue. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Lost Love

Shadow: Hello everyone I'm back  
  
Alley: Finally, I mean you come up with like 15 new stories and start making a plot for those stories and you don't bother to go ahead and get the next chapter out for this story!!!!  
  
Shadow: Hey!!! I was having trouble if I was going to make this the last chapter or the one after this. And I wasn't sure how to put it all together.  
  
Alley: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight okay, well let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and for the LAST time never ever will!!!! But I do own the character Ashtai'.  
  
The Forgotten Queen of Past and Present  
  
Chapter 5: Lost Love  
  
"Ashtai' "  
  
Yami moved his hand to the door as he said this. 'It can't be though, can it?'  
  
Ashtai' moved her hand so it was now in the same place as Yami. Even though neither of them knew this. Ashtai' slowly stood up not making a sound, and reached to unlock the door.  
  
Yami was so lost in thought of memories and buried emotions he didn't see, the door open until his hand dropped and catch himself before he fell.  
  
He gazed up into her violet orbs, as she gazed into his crimson orbs. Her knees become weak and she dropped to the ground in front of Yami. She fell into Yami's arms. And he embraced her and held her tightly, afraid he might lose her if he let go. Her hands laid against his chest and rested her check on his shoulder. Yami laid his chin on her shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. Ashtai' did the same as a single tear slipped from her eye on dropped to the hardwood floor, leaving a small puddle. Yami found himself to allowing a few tears slip away and fall as well.  
  
The pale moon light came in though the window. Casting a ring of pale white light around the young lovers. Chasing the shadows away that still lingered around them.  
  
"I'll never let you go again, I lost you once and I won't lose you again", softly whispered.  
  
"I was with you the whole time Yami. my heart was with you. It always was. and always will..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun streamed in from the open window. Birds out side chirped a lovely melody.  
  
Yami stirred from his sleep, and opened his eyes. 'Wait a minute' his eyes snapped opened. And he quickly looked around him. 'No, No' his mind raced she had been here He had promised he would never lose her again.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Yami slowly got up and went toward the stairs. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. There standing was Bakura and Marik soaking wet and shivering uncontrollably. Yami just couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.  
  
"It's.not.funny.Pharoah", a very angry Tomb Robber said though chattering teeth.  
  
"Well someone is grumpy this morning are we not?" Yami said as soon as he finished controlling his laughter.  
  
"You were not woken up by, HAVING A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER, WITH ICE COLD ICE CUBES DUMPED ON YOU!!!"  
  
A tiny laugh even though muffed like someone was trying to control there laughter was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Bakura and Marik quickly made there way to the kitchen. As they opened the door. There sitting on the counter was a Ashtai' trying very hard to control her laughter.  
  
"You DID THIS WHY!!!" An angry Bakura demanded.  
  
"Simple Tomb Robber, simple.. Revenge!!! She said as she walked into the living room with Yami following and Bakura and Marik flowing straight after.  
  
Astai' stopped from bumping into Shadi who appeared out of nowhere. Which Yami bumped in to her, Bakura bumped in to Yami and Marik bumped in to Bakura.  
  
Shadi quickly bowed to Ashtai. "My queen it is an honor to be in your presence once again."  
  
"Hello Shadi, I was wondering where you went."  
  
"Wait what do you mean queen?" Bakura said as he raised an eye brow.  
  
"Well Bakura I was the Queen of Egypt in Ancient times. How else would I know who all you are??"  
  
"So your Yami's wife?!?"  
  
"Uh, well yes."  
  
"So that ring you have was an engament ring, because it's on your left ring finger, and you have an M. Item as well so it makes it the lost 8th item."  
  
"Yes, and I already told you the last part"  
  
"And your name is Ashtai'"  
  
"Yes, wait how did you know? Oh know.."  
  
"What do you know something, you care to share?"  
  
"No, no nothing to share, nothing at all."  
  
*Slam*  
  
"I can't believe it, this coat is worth like 500$" Malik said proudly as he held a very familiar looking silver coat that goes against gravity. Like Kiaba's coat.  
  
"Malik were did you get that coat??" Marik said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well..."  
  
*Flash Back of Yesterday*  
  
"Kaiba you can't go please don't you can't!!!" Yugi begged as he was latched onto Kaiba's coat as Ryou and Marik followed. So now poor Kaiba had three Hikari's on his coat while he had his hands on the door of his limo and was trying to get in.  
  
Kaiba had quite enough and slipped off his coat. So the poor three were flung backwards. As Kaiba sped off in his limo.  
  
Malik had big grin on, "At least we got his coat?"  
  
*End Flashback of Yesterday*  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Malik said as he pointed toward Ashtai'.  
  
"I'll tell you the story later, right now come one Bakura get you Hikari were going to sell a very expensive coat. Marik said as he grabbed the coat from malik and walked out the door. Malik ran after him from curing about being bossed around.  
  
Bakura snatched Ryou's arm and you could see the glint in his eyes with the promise of money. "Come on Ryou, we have some money to get."  
  
"Ummm Yami, I think I better go and make sure Ryou will be ok."  
  
"Sure go ahead, I'll introduce you do this special person after you get back, have fun."  
  
Yugi smiled and ran after the others. Yami took Ashtai's hand in his and led her to the couch. They sat down, and she put her head on his shoulder. Yami kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head. There hands were still locked together.  
  
Shadi watched from the shadow's smiled and disappeared, knowing his purpose had been complete of being here.  
  
Ashati' and Yami listened as they heard the others running down the street laughing and having a good time. Both glad to be in each others arms again. The world seemed right in that moment. The world in perfect Harmony, just for them. The sun casting in though the window laid a soft glow on them. Both happy to be reunited and with there love.  
  
And at that moment in time, nothing could tear them apart...  
  
Shadow: The End  
  
Alley: That was stupid; you should have had a bomb explode.  
  
Shadow: Well for those of you that liked Ashtai' I'll be using her in my other Yugioh fics to let you know. Oh and if you want to use her, you have to ask me permission in a review or e-mail and I have to say it's alright. Also you MUST give me credit. Well I'll have another yugioh fic up soon if you want to read more of my work. Remember review and tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Authoress Note PLEASE READ!

Shadow: Alright I just realized this story makes no sense and is a piece of crap!!!! So I will redoing it to make it better. But I'm going to make another story to go along with it, you know the ones where they are all in Egypt that kind of story. So hopefully its gonna be much better and will not completely suck!!! So I will have those stories out soon just to let you know. Please read those when I get them out you will not be all confused.  
  
Thank You 


End file.
